A Little TOO Far
by BlackGold Ficcies Inc
Summary: What happens when the twins take their fan service a little TOO far? Christmas present for Angie, my older sister. Read, enjoy, review. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakkuh, Happy Kwanzaa!


Gold half of BlackGoldFiccies Inc. here! Konnichiwa! 

This is a Christmas present for the black half, Angie. This is also my first Ouran fic. No making fun of me please. I've only seen up to episode 13. (Zomg! Nekozawa's hot!)

Ahem. Anyway,  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Twincest, KyoTama  
Summary: What happens when the twins take their fan service a little TOO far? For Angie, my older sister. New Year's present since today is the 24th and I know I won't have it done by tomorrow.

Hajime!

* * *

_Ouran Private Academy is known for one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have a lot of time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school. _(1)

_The Host Club is now open..._

Tamaki Suou is the rather handsome young man who founded the host club. Currently, he was talking to a customer. Shall we take a look?

"Tamaki-kun... What are your dreams and goals in life?"

"To stay in your presence for all eternity, Hime..."

"Tamaki-kun..."

* * *

BORING! Let's see what Hunny and Mori are doing! .

"Takashi!" The crying little boy was saddened because he hadn't saved any cake for his cousin. Mori was staying late for kendo practice. It turns out a shaiai, a competition, was coming up soon. (2) "Gomen ne, Takashi!"

"Daijoubu, Mitsukuni."

* * *

YAWN! Cute, but not what I'm looking for. Hmm... Haruhi?

"I don't know what I'm going to do after school, honestly. Go on to college and start a family maybe. Nothing really fancy."

* * *

Whoa. That's almost more boring than Tamaki. Let's see what Kyouya's doing! .  
.  
.  
.  
-.-U On second thought, he's got the calculator out. Let's _not_ see what he's doing. To the Hitachiin twins! AWAAY!

"I remember once when this guy almost drowned in our bathtub!"

"Oh no! How did that happen?"

"He was trying to hold his breath under water longer than me. It worked, but..."

"Hikaru... That's so embarrassing... Why must you always do this... ?"

"Kaoru, gomen ne... "

"Daijoubu, Hikaru... Speaking of this story, do you want a bubble bath tonight or a regular one?" (Nosebleed tissues, anyone?) Their customers squee'd in delight. The twins grinned, and I have decided to make this story be an 'omnicient third-person point of view' story. Inner Hitachiin thoughts:

'Keep going, Kaoru'  
'Keep going, Hikaru.'

"Any bath with you, bubbles or not, is ok by me, Kaoru. As long... as I... am the only... one to wash you..." The elder twin murmured between kisses along the younger's arm.

"KYAAAA!! "  
"It's beautiful"  
"I don't know if I can take much more!"

"Hikaru... Your eyes are the only pair that have seen my body... You know that." His eyes were half-lidded. Let's ignore the sound barrier-breaking customers.

As Hikaru slowly moved up his arm and past his neck, Kaoru gasped as his brother's lips were right next to his earlobe.

"Hikaru, for you to be doing this... in front of our customers. Are you only doing this for lust?"

"No, Kaoru. I'm doing it for you..." The lips and the eyes slowly, sinfully moved upward. The eye that wasn't facing the girls winked. and he smiled as he gently placed his mouth right next to his younger brother's. Making it look like a, not-so-chaste, kiss

Their lips curved upwards and Hikaru lifted himself off his brother, as he had practically been laying on him. He tugged his brother's school tie and tilted his head toward a closet. Kaoru smirked and gleefully followed after his brother to the small, private room. The girls' faces were quite an interesting color combination of pink and red.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

"Kyouya! D-d-d-did you see what those two just did? They ignored their customers and then left to do Heaven knows what and-"

"Yes, Tamaki, I saw. It was pretty clever actually. The girls were staying past closing time, so by leaving to supposedly be alone and do lewd things, the girls left." His brows furrowed. "Probably to tell their girlfriends, or brag about what they saw, but still, they left."

"I'm willing to bet that they actually are doing lewd things in there." Haruhi muttered to herself, so that no one else heard. Except me. Cause I'm the authoress. And you. Cause you're reading this.

"Takashi, do you want to go check-" There was a moan heard from, what shall now be known as, 'Teh Clozet.' All thoughts about checking went down the drain. Except one.

"Tamaki, go get those two, would you? They need to help clean up." A cold, piercing pair of eyes met with those of a whimpering blond's. "... Please?"

"No way! They're being perverted in there and-"

"It's probably a trick. You know how they love to do that." That was a point that Tamaki Suou had forgotten. Still hesitant, the king crept to Teh Clozet and opened the door. He saw a flash of white and fell to the ground.

"What did you think of our act, my lord?" The twins said in unison.

"What was that white flash?" Hikaru pulled a camera from his behind his back.

"This. What did you think it was, Dono?"

"Anyway," he cursed himself for being pale, as his skin was turning red from embarrassment. "Kyouya says that you need to help clean up." He stomped away.

"Tamaki, come here a minute!" Kyouya ordered. Tamaki responded with a 'Haaiii...' and left.

"Our lord is just suffering from UST, ne Hikaru?" (3)

"Exactly. Wonder if his first time's gonna be with Haruhi or Kyouya..."

"Probably both." Kaoru laughed.

"Threesome?"

"Un!" They laughed as they picked up trays and garbage.

1. This was taken from HaganeChibi's story "Ouran Elementary Host Club" Very good story! Go read it NOW!  
2. I looked this up on wikipedia. XP  
3. UST is U.nresolved S.exual T.ension. In case you didn't know

I hope you like it! What do you know! Finished on December 25, 2006. 2:25 PM

Review and you get a cookie!


End file.
